When Things Change
by ArtistFox
Summary: When Brenna falls into a strange well and gets transported into a strange world, nothing will be the same for this 17 year old. From Sesshomaru wanting to kill her, to discovering strange new powers, Brenna must find out how to survive this new and dangerous place. And what is that menacing voice she keeps hearing in her head? Rated T for eventual violence and colorful language.
1. Toto, I'm not in Tokyo anymore

**Ch. 1. Toto, I'm not in Tokyo anymore.**

**AF: "Hi there! ArtistFox here with my first story eva! I love manga and when I read Inuyasha I just had to write a story! Yes this will be a Sesshomaru X OC story, because Sesshomaru is a bada**. He is my favorite character! :3 Yeah, Inuyasha is awesome too, but this story is about my OC and Sesshy! Wow, I sound like a fan girl. Oh well. Inuyasha can you do the disclaimer please?"**

**Inuyasha: "Keh! I don't have to do nothin wench! Do it yourself!"**

**AF: "You forget Inuyasha that I am the author and can bend reality to obey my every command!" **_***POOF!***_

***Makes Inuyasha wear a pink frilly tutu with a matching bow.***

**Inuyasha: "Alright! Alright! ArtistFox does not own anything except her own character."**

**AF: "Good puppy, now, ON WITH THE STORY!"**

The buzz of a school bell rang through the air as rapid footfalls pounded the earth. A 17 year old girl sprinted across the cement; her long, blond hair streaming behind her like a flag. She was struggling with her red, plaid backpack as she burst through the school doors.

'Crap! I'm gunna be late! And on my first day of school!' The girl hurried through the emptying hallways as she sought out her first class. Looking rapidly at the small paper in her hands, she dashed through the maze of hallways. After a few minutes, she finally found the right classroom. She slowed down and opened the door, right as the bell rang. Breathing heavily, she made her way to an empty desk and plopped down. Pushing up her square glasses, she observed the room around her. No one noticed she came in, most of the boys and girls were gossiping with their friends and talking about the previous summer vacation.

The teacher walked in and all the kids got quiet, aside from a few whispers. She lazily introduced herself and welcomed the students to her homeroom class. She then said that everyone was free to talk to each other. Everyone started to talk all at once, and the teacher sat down at her desk and opened a book. Playing with her dog-tag necklace, the girl opened a large book and began to read.

Kagome Higurashi, a very pretty girl with long raven colored hair, glanced over to the unfamiliar girl sitting next to her. Kagome recognized nearly everyone at the school, but she had never seen this girl here before. She was a bit on the chubbier side and her bust was slightly bigger than most girls. She had long blond hair in a low ponytail, and brown square glasses slipping down her nose; her wide eyes moving along with the words of her book.

Instead of wearing the girl's uniform for the school, she had on the boy's uniform. Her bright neon shoes nearly made Kagome's eyes hurt. Leaning over, Kagome tapped the girl's shoulder. The female gave a small jump and her blue eyes shot up and met Kagome's brown ones.

Giving a smile, Kagome greeted cheerfully, "Hello! You must be new to the school. My name is Kagome Higurashi." The girl gave a bright smile and closed her book.

"Hiya! My name's Brenna Partan. And, yeah, I did just move here. From America actually.

Three girls suddenly appeared and started to talk all at once,

"Really? America! Which state?" "Was it nice there?" "What types of people are there?"

Brenna sweat-dropped and grew flustered. She tried to answer, but failed miserably. Kagome just rolled her eyes and stepped in.

"Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, stop pestering her with questions. She can't answer all of your questions at once."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Brenna thanked Kagome and started to answer the girl's questions. Kagome asked her own question after a while, "Why do you wear a boy's uniform instead of a girl's?" Brenna smiled and answered, "I just don't like wearing skirts." The others thought that was a bit odd, but didn't complain.

After a while, the girls swapped class schedules. Brenna didn't have any classes with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, Brenna mentally thanked the gods, but she did have some classes with Kagome, History, Algebra, and English. The bell rang and Kagome waved goodbye to her new friend and walked off to her next class. 'I'll have to tell Inuyasha and the others about Brenna. I'm sure they would like to hear about her.'

* * *

The sun beat down on Brenna as she walked to her small apartment; she grumbled to herself and sulked as she trudged on.

"Damn teachers, giving us homework on the first day of school! What type of school does that! Lousy good for nothin-" She finally reached her rundown apartment. After fiddling with the key, she opened the door, threw down her backpack, and made her way into the kitchen. As she passed old pictures of her family on the side tables, her mood darkened. Brenna lived by herself in the building, her parents died in a car accident a few years back. When she was ten, her parents went out to get some groceries, and they never came back.

After her parents were killed, she lived with her grandmother until that year. Her grandmother suffered a heart attack and died in the night. Brenna was able to transfer to a school in Tokyo, Japan since she didn't have any family left and her old school had an exchange student system. Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, the girl dragged her feet to the couch and slumped down.

'Well, I probably should get my homework done.' She reached for her back and got out all her books and started algebra problems.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Brenna met Kagome. She was doing well in all of her subjects in school, except History. As the school bell rang for the end of the school day, the teacher called for Brenna to see her. The girl walked up to the History teacher, Mr. Enpitsu, to see what he needed. The teacher looked up from his desk and said,

"Miss Partan, I regret to inform you that your grades in this class are slipping at an alarming rate. I suggest you get a tutor."

Brenna felt her heart drop, of course, it had to be history. She enjoyed the subject, but she could never remember the information. Mr. Enpitsu suggested that she talk to Kagome Higurashi, who was very good at the subject. Nodding to her teacher, she said farewell and left the class room. She was walking in the direction of Higurashi Shrine, in hopes that she would meet Kagome there. She and Kagome became good friends the first week. Kagome was gone the next two weeks though, Brenna asked Kagome's three friends about it. They said she got sick a lot and she missed a whole lot of school. Brenna decided to visit Kagome and see how she was feeling, and maybe she was feeling well enough to help her in History.

Higurashi Shrine loomed above her, on top of thousands of stairs. Brenna sweat-dropped when she saw the giant hill.

'Aw hell no! Me and exercise do not go well together!' Reluctantly, she started to climb the death stairs. When she got to the top, she nearly collapsed. She grabbed a water bottle from her backpack and took a swig from it, she then continued to walk toward the shrine. An old man was sweeping by the stairs. Brenna waved and called out to him.

"Excuse me?! Is Kagome Higurashi here? I'm a friend from school! I'm here to see how she is feeling!" The old man smiled and nodded,

"Ah, yes. Kagome mentioned she met a new girl at school, you must be her. It's good that you are here to see how she is. She has a terrible case of a mucus disease that makes you sneeze violently and make your feet blister up. It spreads like wildfire though, so you probably shouldn't come to close to her." The man smiled and went back to sweeping.

Brenna was confused. She never heard of a disease like that. She was pretty worried for Kagome now and hurried toward the house. As she neared the building, she caught something in the corner of her eye. She saw Kagome sneak into a small shed, carrying a big, yellow backpack.

'Ok, she definitely is not sick! Why would they hide it though? And why is she going into an old shack with that bag? Alright! Detective mode activated!'

Humming the theme of Mission Impossible, Brenna set down her backpack by a bush and snuck over to the shed. She peeked into the shed just in time to see Kagome jump into some type of well. Blue light shot out from the well and disappeared as fast as it came. Freaking out, Brenna ran over to the well and looked in. Brenna gave a yelp and jumped back. Kagome was gone! The girl looked back into the well to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

"What in the-"

Brenna suddenly slipped and fell headfirst into the darkness of the well. Brenna screamed bloody murder as a strange blue light enveloped her.

"HOLY SHI-"

Before Brenna could finish her colorful language, she crashed onto the hard ground. Rubbing her sore head, she looked up to see a clear blue sky and white puffy clouds. "What the? Last time I checked, sheds had roof tops." Looking around, she saw several vines traveling down the side of the well. 'Well, it's better than nothing."

Grabbing a vine, Brenna began to haul herself up the well. After several minutes of struggling, she managed to topple over the edge of the well and onto soft, green grass. Readjusting her glasses, Brenna looked around. She was in a big clearing surrounded by a lush green forest. Birds chirped and the fragrance of flowers drifted by her nose. Standing up, Brenna grumbled to herself, "What is this? An anime?"

She saw a small path in the woods and decided to follow it. Coming to the conclusion that the well was magical and transported her to a magical land. That or someone spiked her water.

"Toto, I'm not in Tokyo anymore."

**AF: "Yays! The first chapter down! Sorry about any grammar errors. I can't say when I'll be able to update, with school and all. But I'll try to make it soon! Please be nice when reviewing and remember, if you don't have anything nice to say about something, don't say it at all. Have a nice day and I hope to see you all soon!"**


	2. Travel, One Word Definition of Hell

**Ch. 2 Travel, One Word Definition of Hell**

**AF: Hiya! Snow day today, NO SCHOOL! HUZZAH! Sorry about the errors in my last story. I'll try to fix it this time. And sorry about the labeling for the 1****st**** chapter, since this is my first time, I think I messed it up. And if the characters are OOC, sorry about that too. Whew, this chapter took me a while, but it is worth it! Oh! I also have a guest character to do the disclaimer! Say hello to Mister Frodo Baggins!**

**FB: Who are you?! Why am I tied to a chair? How did you find me? Let me go you crazy bit-**

***Covers Frodo's mouth***

**AF: Heh heh, as you can see, he is totally hyped to be here. Now Frodo, the disclaimer please.**

**FB: Will you let me go if I do? **

**AF: Yep! **

**FB: *sigh* ArtistFox does not own anything, except her own character. There, I said it; can you let me go now?**

**AF: *pouts* Fine**

***Transports Frodo back to Middle Earth***

**AF: Well, I guess that's that. On with the story!**

Brenna continued to walk down the dirt path. Lush green trees and flowers surrounded her, and the birds were singing from the trees. She came to a small clearing with a giant tree in it.

Suddenly, a big, fiery cat thing went flying to the ground just a little ways in front of her. Brenna gave a small, startled squeak and dove behind a tree, peeking around it. Two women and a child jumped off of it and were joined by guys. One of the guys had dog ears.

Brenna's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped to the ground. 'What the hell?! Are they cosplayers or something?' One of the women wore a very familiar school uniform and had long black hair. "KAGOME!" Brenna cried out and ran towards the girl. Kagome whipped around and stared at our favorite blond. "Brenna?! What are you doing here? How did you get through the well? How did you even find out about the well?"

The guy with the dog ears perked up and growled menacingly and drew his sword.

"Who the hell are you wench? How do you know Kagome?"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" The guy slammed into the ground, Kagome smiled and walked around him. "Sorry about him, he really is a nice guy once you get to know him." Brenna gaped at them for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"That was awesome!" She said between her guffaws. "You have to teach me how to do that!" A man with a purple robe appeared next to Brenna and took her hands in his. "Greetings, my beautiful maiden. I have never seen a woman with such a unique hair color, and your face is as lovely as a hundred lilies."

Brenna's face turned bright red as the guy looked into her eyes with a serious look on his face. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

"PERVERT!" Brenna kneed him in the gut and then kicked his head into the ground. The other woman with a giant boomerang on her back broke into a big smile.

"I like her."

* * *

After exchanging names, the group led Brenna into a small village and introduced her to an old woman named Kaede. They all sat inside her hut and surrounded a warm fire. To Brenna's surprise, the giant cat Kilala shrunk down into the size of a small house cat. After they were all seated, Kagome started to speak to Brenna.

"Well for starters, you have fallen into a magical well that transports you 500 years into the past. We are in the Feudal Japan Era. Demons also exist here, Kilala is a cat demon, Shippo is a fox demon, and Inuyasha is a half dog demon. Sango is a demon slayer and Miroku is a monk. Kaede is a miko. Oh, I'm also a miko as well. Any questions?"

Brenna just sat there, eyes wide and disbelieving. The only sound in the small hut was the fire crackling quietly. Clearing her throat, the blond looked around nervously.

"Well, that was unexpected. I don't really know how to react, but ok." She then turned to Inuyasha, "So, how did you meet Kagome." Inuyasha just shrugged and didn't answer. Kagome glared at him and answered for him. "I fell down the well a while ago. I freed him from the goshinboku, the big tree you saw earlier. He was sealed to the tree for 50 years by a miko named Kikyo." Her voice got a little lower and her eyes dropped to the ground, "I'm also her reincarnation."

An awkward silence filled the room; Brenna guessed this Kikyo was a sore subject, but she was still curious about a few more things. "Why did she seal him to the tree, did he piss her off or something?" Kagome looked back at Brenna. "It's kind of a long story." Kagome and the others then told her about the Shikon Jewel and their quest to gather all the shards and defeat the demon Naraku. Shippo and Kilala fell asleep halfway through the story, and when the tale was done, everyone was almost asleep.

Kaede looked at the group, "I think ye better get some sleep. It had been a long day for all of ye." Everyone agreed and got ready for bed. Inuyasha sat with his back against a wall, dozing, but not fully asleep. Kilala transformed into her big form and Sango fell asleep against her. Miroku fell asleep on the floor next to Sango. Kagome put together two sleeping bags, one for her and Shippo, and one for Brenna.

* * *

The next day, the group traveled to the well so Brenna and Kagome could go back through the well to their time. Brenna put her hands on the old wood and looked over, the darkness of the well made her feel uncomfortable. Turning around, she smiled at her new friends. "Well, it was nice to meet cha'. I wish we could've had more time to hang out. I guess this is goodbye. Shippo looked up at her, his wide green eyes watering up.

"Do you have to go?" he whined, "You could stay here for a while." Brenna gave a sad smile as she kneeled down to hug him. "Yeah, I have to go to school and get a good job and stuff like that. Take care." Brenna stood up and waved to the others and turned back around to the well. Kagome smiled and took her hand. The blond smiled to her and said. "Well, here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath, they stood on the edge of the well and jumped.

BAM! A loud noise echoed through the well. A groan came shortly afterwards. "Shit! That hurt!" The others rushed to the well and looked over. Kagome and Brenna were lying in a crumpled mass on the well's floor. They both looked at each other and then up to the others with a concerned look in their eyes. Brenna's voice quivered, "The well didn't work."

* * *

The others had got both of them out of the well. Kagome looked down the well, and jumped down by herself. The familiar blue light shot through the well and disappeared. Brenna looked down the well, and sure enough, Kagome wasn't there. The light turned blue again after a few moments, blinding Brenna, and then Kagome climbed out of the well, her face showing confusion.

"Why didn't the well work for Brenna? It always worked when me and Inuyasha jumped through."

"So, I'm trapped here? Forever?!" Brenna asked, her face turning pale. Sango put a comforting hand on the blond's shoulder. "Let's ask Lady Kaede about this. Maybe she knows what happened." So the group went back to the village. Kaede was surprised when she saw Kagome and Brenna.

"I thought ye two would be in ye own time, what happened?" After they explained what happened, Kaede closed her eyes and thought for a few minutes. When she still didn't answer, Inuyasha grew irritable.

"Oi! Tell us what happened old hag! They is the blond bitch still here?" Brenna calmly walked over the Inuyasha, her face in a small smile. BAM! Inuyasha was eating dirt. Brenna stepped over the still form of Inuyasha and faced Kaede. Kaede opened her eyes.

"The Shikon Jewel allows Kagome to travel from this world to the next, correct?" Kagome nodded. Kaede continued, "My only guess is that the Shikon Jewel does not let Brenna pass. Forever reason that may be." Miroku looked concerned.

"If that is true, then how did Lady Brenna get here in the first place?" Kaede shook her head, "I do not know. I believe we will know the answer in time. But for now, the young lady is stuck here. Possibly forever." The others face's fell. Brenna felt like she was going to cry. Shippo perched himself on her shoulder.

"Even if you can't go back, you still have us right? You could travel with us and maybe we'll find the answer somewhere else." Brenna smiled at the tiny fox demon and gave him a hug. "Yeah, I guess there is an upside to this. Alright! I'll join you guys!" Kagome looked freaked out for a second. "W-what?! Are you sure? It is very dangerous and you might get hurt, or even die!"

Brenna just smiled and put her elbow on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That's why Mr. Doggy here will help me learn how to fight." Inuyasha put a disgusted look on his face, "Keh! Like I would ever help you wench! I'd rather let you die!"

"INUYASHA! SIT!" Kagome yelled. And once again, Mr. Doggy got acquainted with Mr. Dirt. Kagome smiled at Brenna, "He'll help protect you. I have an idea! Let's go to see Totosai! I'm sure he can make a weapon for you! Maybe he'll even teach you how to fight." The others nodded in agreement. Kagome clapped her hands and declared, "Ok! Let me go back to my time and get some supplies and we'll be on our way!

* * *

Kagome got back from her time as the sun was in the middle of the sky. Her big, ugly, yellow backpack filled to the brim. Brenna saw the bag and snickered.

"Hey Kagome, think you have enough stuff?" Kagome smiled and answered, "I think so, I wish I had a bigger bag though, I could fit more stuff in it." Brenna just looked at her. "Kago, your bag is big enough to fit 10 water bottles, 15 bags of granola bars, 30 cases of raman, 3 sleeping bags, a dog, 2 Hobbits, and half of Jupiter!" Kagome laughed and she and Brenna walked over to the others. Inuyasha gave a snort,

"About fuckin time wench! Come on, let's go." Brenna scowled, but kept walking. They were walking for a few hours; Miroku and Sango were talking; Sango carrying small Kilala. Brenna and Kagome were talking about books while Shippo listened. The blond was the one doing the talking at the moment.

"I love books like Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and the Redwall Series. But I also like manga, Soul Eater is my favorite." Kagome smiled and nodded, "I don't read much, especially with all the traveling I do with Inuyasha and school. Even if I did have time to read, I'm not much of a reader."

Brenna was breathing a little heavy, she was not used to this much walking. It didn't help that her legs were so tiny either. Brenna pouted in her head, 'Curse these tiny legs! Being 5'2 is not a favorite in my book." She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed how much the scenery changed. The ground was dry and not much grass grew, the trees were thinned out and disappearing. A sudden burst of wind blew Brenna's bangs, leaving a giant puff of hair where her bangs were supposed to be. A giant three eyed cow stood in the middle of the pathway. An old, wrinkly old man was sitting on the back of the cow.

Looking at the cow, Brenna muttered, "Let me guess, a demon cow?" Kagome smiled and exclaimed, "Totosai! We were just coming to see you! We have a favor we wanted to ask you about." The old man nodded, he got off the cow and sat down on a nearby rock.

"I see, well, how may I be of assistance. Is the Tessaiga in need of more repairs, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snorted and put his hand on his sword hilt. "Of course not! Tessaiga is as powerful as ever old man!" Kagome stepped up to Totosai, "We have a new friend traveling with us. This is Brenna." She gestured to Brenna. "She is in need of a weapon and training. Can you help her?" Totosai thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"I shall see what I can do, I just need some measurements." He walked up to Brenna. "Which one is your dominant hand?" The blond stuck out her right hand. "This one." Totosai studied and measured her arm and checked how tall she was. He then turned to the group. "Her new weapon will be ready in two days. Wait for me right here and I shall bring it to you." He and the cow were gone in a flash. Brenna looked around the group.

"That cow was creepy! Its eyes stared into your soul!" The others just looked at her and started to prepare camp.

* * *

Two days later, the others were eating raman for lunch. A familiar gust of wind blew through the camp. Brenna dove for cover "It's spies of Sauroman! Get down!" The others looked at her oddly as the three eyed cow landed. Totosai jumped off, carrying a big bundle. Brenna hopped up and rushed over. Totosai smiled,

"Tis a weapon of great power; use it wisely." Totosai set the bundle on the ground and everyone crowded around. Even Inuyasha was curious about the weapon. The old man unwrapped the bundle and Brenna gave a small gasp. In the bundle was a giant combat scythe. The pole was a midnight black and the blade was deadly sharp. The top half of the blade was a dark purple, and the bottom half was a light purple. Brenna picked it up with care. A strange electric feeling spread through her hands and through her body. The blade seemed to glow an eerie blue for a second, but everyone thought it was a trick of the light. The blade was almost 7 ft. tall, it made Brenna feel small, but safe. She turned to Totosai.

"How am I supposed to carry this huge thing?" Totosai smiled, "The pole has a power to shrink to a smaller size, suitable for carrying. It will grow to its original height during battle." Brenna looked at him. "How did you manage that?" The old man smiled. "Tis for me to know, and you to find out. Now, let us begin your training." He walked off, signaling for Brenna to follow him. The group watched them leave, but stayed put. Kagome prayed that Brenna wouldn't be hurt during training.

Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulders. "How cool was that weapon! I bet she could defeat powerful demons with it. Hopefully her training goes well." Miroku nodded and scratched his chin. "I agree, but I have been thinking. What if Lady Brenna has some sort of power we did know of." The others looked at him. Kagome nodded, "I agree, her aura is a bit different. I didn't bring it up because it was a slight difference and I didn't know if it was my eyes playing tricks or not."

Sango sat down and Kilala shrank to her normal size. "I guess we will have to wait and see if any powers show themselves."

* * *

For three weeks, Brenna had been training with Totosai. During those three weeks, the rest of Inuyasha's gang had been going back to Kaede's village and searching around the area for any jewel shards. Brenna could now fight with her scythe pretty well. It was the last training session with Totosai. She twirled her scythe with rapid speed and attacked Totosai. He jumped out of the way and spat fire in her direction. She blocked the fire with the blade of her scythe. When the fire died down, she was gone. She appeared behind Totosai and knocked him down; he rolled out of the way and tried to knock her down. Brenna jumped and blocked his blade. She knocked the blade away and twirled behind him, her blade right up against his neck. Totosai smiled.

"You have come a long way. I believe you are ready to join your friends again. You will improve, and you will learn more of the blade in the journey." Brenna smiled and let the scythe down, the pole shrunk and she attached it to her back. She had taken off the jacket of her uniform, leaving the short sleeve, button up white shirt, everything else she had the same. Miraculously, Brenna's glasses somehow stayed on during fights. She was still a little chubby though, even with all the exercise, much to her dismay.

She met up with her friends the next day. Kagome ran and hugged her, along with Sango and Shippo. Inuyasha just let out a "Keh". After Kagome and Sango finished their hugs, Miroku came up and took Brenna's hands.

"Lady Brenna, I have missed you're beautiful face!" Brenna sweat-dropped, but her face turned into an expression of rage as she felt a hand groping her backside. "Hentai!" Sango slammed her Hiraikotsu onto Miroku's head. She huffed and turned to Brenna.

"Sorry about the pervert. We are all glad you are back, even Inuyasha." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked away. Brenna's face broke into a huge smile and gave Inuyasha a giant bear hug. "Yashy! You do care for me! I feel so loved!" Inuyasha sputtered and tried to get out of her grip. Kagome snickered and thanked Totosai. The old man looked over at Brenna chasing Inuyasha around the camp and said,

"That girl is a fast learner. Even I am surprised how much she improved. I believe she has a hidden power not yet touched. You will have to help her find it." Kagome nodded, "I don't think she's a miko, I would have been able to see it in her aura." Totosai nodded, "I believe she has a power we do not know of yet, but we will find out."

With that, Totosai said goodbye, and after a thank you and hug from Brenna, he and the cow left. The now complete group started to travel back into the forest, in search of the jewel shards. As they were walking, Kagome talked to Inuyasha, the others were a bit back, talking among themselves. Kagome looked up at her crush.

"Hey, Inuyasha, what do you think of Brenna?" Inuyasha answered, his eyes closed and hands inside his robe. "Feh. The wench is tiny, fat, and annoying." Kagome's face fell and looked away.

"But,"

Kagome quickly looked back at Inuyasha. He was looking at the new twinkling stars in the evening sky. "I guess she is alright, for a human." Kagome smiled and looked ahead and kept walking. Fireflies were dancing around the group as they walked on.

**AF: Yay! Ch. 2 down! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry, Sesshy will be here soon. And remember, constructive criticism only, please. See you next chapter! **


	3. Ch 3 Demons, Travel, and Hot Springs

**Ch. 3. Demons, Traveling, and Hot Springs. Oh My!**

**AF: Hello my loyal followers! **

***Hides behind Inuyasha***

**I'm really sorry about it being so long since I last updated! I've been really busy with school and then we went on vacation. But don't worry! Here is the next chapter! And I also brought a special guest to do the disclaimer. Say hello to Mr. Harry Potter!**

**HP: Wot? How? Why am I chained up to a chair? Who are you? Did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named hire you to kidnap me!?**

**AF: Nope! I just want you to do the disclaimer for me! Then I'll (maybe) let you go.**

**HP: *sigh* ArtistFox owns nothing, except her own character. Can you let me go now?**

**AF: Hmm, no! I think I'll keep you a bit longer! I want to take a few pictures! Ok! Now, on with the story!**

**HP: Reader! Help m-**

The afternoon sun was blocked by the large trees that towered over the path. The group traveled in silence, taking in the peace of the day. Bird's chirped, the wind softly made the leaves sway, and small critters occasionally ran across the forest floor. The weight of the scythe on Brenna's back made her hunch over a little bit. Sure she trained with Totosai for a while, but she still wasn't used to lugging the weapon everywhere. Her stomach grumbled unhappily as she walked on. Sighing overdramatically, she clung onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Yashy! I'm hungry! Can we puh-leeeeesssseeee stop to eat?!" Scowling, the hanyou shook her off.

"Stop whinin' wrench! I'll decide if we stop or not. And I say we keep going!" Kagome's eyes gave a small twitch.

"Inuyasha, SI-!"

Screams cut through the forest, and even Brenna could smell the sharp scent of blood in the air. Inuyasha whipped around to the group.

"Demons!" Kagome's eye's widened and immediately climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

"I sense a jewel shard, Inuyasha!" The half-demon and the miko sped off in the direction of the screams. Brenna grabbed Shippo and jumped on Kilala with Sango and Miroku. They sped off in the same direction as Inuyasha and Kagome.

A bloody town stood in front of the group. The townspeople fled in terror, though some tried to fight off the giant two headed lizard demon. The giant demon grabbed a giant piece of wood from the roof of one of the huts, and swung it at a group of woman and children.

"Wind Scar!" A giant beam of energy blasted the wood and the demon's arm off. It howled in pain and anger as it stumbled back. Inuyasha stood with a battle stance, Kagome stood beside him with an arrow notched in her bow. Miroku had a hand on his beads that kept his wind tunnel closed. Sango was ready with her Hiraikotsu, Brenna drew her scythe, and Shippo hid behind Kilala. The demon glared at the group and roared. It lunged at Inuyasha, its claw's ready to rip him to shreds. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and sliced its back. Howling with anger it tried to swipe at the hanyou. Kagome's shout could be heard over the chaos.

"The jewel shard is in its chest! Get it, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha just distracted for a second by the miko's call. The demon took advantage of the second and managed to hit Inuyasha across the battlefield. The hanyou crashed into a house and made it collapse. The townspeople screamed in horror, the demon then turned to look at the rest of Inuyasha's group. Miroku was about to unleash his wind tunnel, but Sango stopped him.

"No! This type of demon has poison in its blood, similar to miasma!" Miroku scowled and put the beads back in place.

"Hiraikotsu!" The giant boomerang spun through the air and hit the two-headed demon in its side. The demon growled and charged. Kagome unleashed an arrow, hitting the demon in its shoulder. Kagome screamed and jumped out of the way before the demon could run her over. Brenna panicked when she saw Kagome being attacked. She ran at the demon and swung her scythe. She managed to damage the demon's other arm. It then tried to bight Brenna; she jumped out of the way and tried to deflect. This was her first time fighting an actual demon. Sure, Totosai taught her well, but he only taught her the basics.

She managed to put up a good fight for a minute or two; she actually thought she could do it. But the demon was much stronger and experienced than the girl. It hit the scythe out of her hands with its tail when she was unbalanced. It then struck with its tail at the unarmed blond. Brenna screamed in pain as fire exploded from her side. She flew through the air and landed with a thud. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku raced towards her.

"Brenna!" Kagome reached the girl first. Said girl clenched her teeth in pain as Kagome tried to stop the bleeding.

"Damn it!" Brenna cursed as another flash of pain tormented her. The lizard demon, now crazy with blood-lust, stalked the group as they hunched over the fallen girl. Sango stood in front of her friends and held her boomerang with a battle stance. The demon leaped; a flash of white energy slammed into the demon, throwing it to the ground. Inuyasha stood with his sword pointed at the demon.

"Bastard! I'm going to finish you!" Inuyasha swung his trusty Tessaiga and the strong white light erupted from it. It slammed in to the lizard demon. With a final dying roar, the two-headed demon collapsed onto the ground, never to move again. The villagers cheered and ran to meet their heroes. They surrounded the gang with praises and handshakes. Unused to being treated with such appreciation, Inuyasha just stood in his spot and let the men shake his hand and pat him on his back. He was slowly becoming a little annoyed with all the people crowding around him.

Some of the townspeople tried to bandage up Brenna's wound the best they could. They picked her up and took her to the healer's hut, Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala followed her. Sango and Miroku chose to stand by Inuyasha, to make sure he wouldn't lose his temper with the kind villagers.

* * *

Brenna had no choice but to stand still as the village healer wrapped her side. She winced as the medicine soaked cloth stung her wounds. The scratches were pretty deep and probably would leave a scar. The blond sighed and rested her head on her hand as she thought,

'Damn, just my luck. The first battle I get in and I get injured." She then smirked and chuckled at the thought of herself with a purple suit and clown makeup, speaking in a rough voice; 'Ya' wanna know how I got these scars?' She giggled even harder at the thought of Inuyasha being, instead of Batman, Dogman. Saving Gotham one fire hydrant at a time! Brenna couldn't hold it anymore, she burst out laughing, startling the poor healer half to death. Kagome walked into the hut and asked what was so funny.

Brenna told her and the miko started to giggle to. Caused by either exhaustion, hunger, or still getting over the fear from the battle, Brenna and Kagome ended up laughing their butts off, much harder than they should have. Making the healer wonder if the two young women were sane. The healer finished up Brenna's bandages and told her that she was fine to get up and walk around. Kagome searched through her bag o' many things and pulled out an extra shirt for the blond. Brenna smiled and thanked Kagome and put on the red piece of clothing. She walked out of the hut and saw Miroku flirting with the village women, Sango ready to beat him up, and Inuyasha trying to fend off the village children, who wanted to pull his ears. Brenna smiled as she walked over to Kagome, Shippo, and Kilala. They were eating a meal prepared by the villagers. Brenna smiled and accepted a bowel of stew as she sat down next to Kagome.

"So, Kagome, did you manage to get the jewel shard?" The miko smiled and nodded. She pulled out a glass bottle, filled with now four jewel shards.

"Yep! We now just need to find the others. Piece of cake right?" Both futuristic girls chuckled and continued to eat. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku eventually joined them. Brenna looked over at the half dog demon.

"Hey Inuyasha. I never got to say thank you. You know for saving us." Inuyasha looked at Brenna for a second, and then looked away with a slightly embarrassed huff.

"Keh, someone's got to do it, wench." His tone was a bit softer than normal, and less rude as normal. Brenna gave him her biggest smile and went on eating.

* * *

Later, a few of the village girls were sitting around Brenna, admiring her hair. One girl squealed,

"I haven't seen this color of hair on a human before! It's so light and pretty!" The others agreed. Brenna blushed and rubbed the back of her head, not used to compliments.

"Gee, it's not that pretty. You should see it in the mornings, it's like a bird's nest" The girls just giggled and continued to giggle over it. Brenna looked over to Kagome, who was sitting on the ground watching the scene.

'Help me!' She mouthed to Kagome. The miko smiled at her silent plea, and mouthed back,

'No'

Brenna drooped and glared at the smirking Miko.

'Fuck you'

* * *

The gang said sorrowful goodbyes to the village as they left the next morning, and the villagers waved off their heroes off sadly. Brenna looked back sadly as their group traveled deeper into the trees. Looking ahead, she sighed, already bored. She started to hum, 'They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard.' Kagome caught on and hummed along. Pretty soon they both were skipping along singing the song. The others gave them strange looks, but kept walking. The song ended and Brenna was bored again. She looked over at Kagome and poked her arm,

"Hey, Kago. Let's play eye spy." Kagome nodded and started off.

"I spy, something green." Brenna glared at her and said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Yes, because there is nothing that is green. What a tricky question!" Kagome just rolled her eyes and laughed. The blond sighed and looked around.

"Trees?" Kagome shook her head.

"Nope!"

"Grass?"

"Nada!"

"Flower stems?"

"Goose Egg!"

Brenna sighed looked around, and then her eyes lit up. "Moss!" Kagome cursed under her breath and nodded. The game lasted for a while, before they started to run out of things to see.

"I spy, something white."

"Inuyasha's hair."

*sigh* "Yes"

Brenna's eyes drooped with boredom. They then lit up and a crafty smile spread on her face.

"I spy, a perverted monk!" Kagome laughed and answered,

"Miroku!" Brenna laughed at Miroku's small glare.

"Correct-a-mundo!" Sango giggled along and even Inuyasha cracked a small smile. A while later, a still-bored-Brenna was trudging along, looking for something to do. She looked at Inuyasha and decided to see how much she could annoy him. She walked next to him and started to poke him in the arm. He glared at her, but kept walking. She poked him repeatedly for a few minutes when finally he grabbed her arm and growled,

"Do that again, wench, and you won't live to see tomorrow!" Brenna just smirked, slithered out of his grasp, and kept walking, no longer bored.

* * *

The sky was dark and stars littered the sky when the group stopped to set up camp. Sango disappeared, but soon reappeared and walked towards the group with a smile on her face.

"There's a hot springs not far from here." Kagome gave a relieved sigh and gathered her stuff.

"Finally! I could use a good bath!" As the girls left in the direction of the hot springs, Kagome glared at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Shippo, I want you to keep an eye on these two, make sure they don't try anything!" Inuyasha snorted and leaned against a tree.

"Like you wenches would have anything worth seein'!" A flying rock nocked the hanyou out cold. As he slumped onto the ground, Brenna gave an innocent smile, hiding another rock behind her back.

"Oops! I accidentally knocked out Mr. Doggy! Silly me!" Miroku shivered at the look Brenna gave him as she walked off with the girls. He sweat-dropped, "Remind me to never insult her!" Shippo glanced over and nodded and went back to playing with Kilala.

* * *

Brenna walked in between Kagome and Sango. She looked at the hot springs in front of her, warm vapor making the air misty.

"To be honest, I've never been to a hot springs before. So, do we just all get in or something?" Kagome nodded with a 'Yup!' and put her stuff on the edge of the water. Sango and Kagome took off their clothes and wadded into the water. Brenna self-consciously did the same. The blond gave a nervous chuckle, and wiggled as the long plants on the edge tickled her back.  
"We don't have these kinds of things in America. We normally just bathe in a shower or bathtub. Alone." She stressed the alone part. Kagome could see that she was uncomfortable bathing with other people in the hot springs. Kagome smiled and handed Brenna some shampoo.

"It's ok, we're all girls here. It's not like you have to get in with Miroku." They all shuddered at the thought. Brenna nearly threw up. She glanced over at Sango; she was blushing and trying to wash her hair. Our favorite, tiny, blond gave a cat-like smile.

"I bet Sango wouldn't mind too much!" Sango shot up, splashing water with her surprise and embarrassment. She started to sputter and deny it. Brenna and Kagome gave each other knowing glances. Brenna leaned in and smirked,

"Don't think that I don't notice how you look at each other! It's really adorable! He really likes you, even though he is pretty pervy." Sango blushed harder and shook her head violently. Kagome laughed. Brenna craftily looked at Kagome,

"I also see how you look at Inuyasha, Ka-go-me!" Brenna saying the last part in a singsong voice. It was Kagome's time to blush now, and Sango laughed, glad that the attention had been taken off of her. Kagome opened her mouth but Brenna stopped her,

"Don't try to deny it! And it's obvious that he likes you to! I mean, he's like a lovesick puppy sometimes!" Kagome rapidly tried to shut up the blond, her face giving tomatoes a run for their money.

"Brenna! What if they hear?!" Brenna just laughed and rubbed her hair with shampoo.

"Relax; we're far enough that Inuyasha can't hear us with his little doggy ears!" Kagome just nervously looked in the direction of the guys and then tried to concentrate on washing her hair. Sango looked at Brenna.

"Well, what about you Bren? Don't you have a crush on somebody?" The blond's face fell and got quiet. Sango started to worry that she said the wrong thing and started to apologize. Brenna shook her head, and gave a small, sad, smile.

"Don't apologize Sango. It was just a question." Brenna looked down and played with the water, though without much energy. "I don't have that much luck when it comes to love." Kagome's eyes saddened,

"Bren, how can anyone not like you? You're cute!" Brenna chuckled and answered,

"I guess there were better choices. But I'm also kind of glad no guy likes me. All the boys I knew were rude and irresponsible. Besides, I'm still young. I'll find someone eventually!" Brenna gave a, now happy, smile and dove under water to rinse out her hair. Kagome and Sango just looked at each other, and gave a shrug. Brenna popped back up and took a big breath.

"Man! I could never hold my breath for very long. I would suck as a swimmer!" Kagome and Sango chuckled. They then finished washing each other's hair. After a while, they got out and dried off. Brenna was able to wash her clothes and put them on, even though they were still a little damp. They walked back to camp, happy to see that the guys had made dinner. Sitting down by the fire, Brenna grabbed a stick of fish that the guys made. Munching, she turned to Inuyasha.

"So, is there any plan of where we are going?" Inuyasha looked at her.

"I caught the stink of Naraku's scent a little while ago. We are going to try to kill that bastard!" He took a huge bite of the fish and chewed it as if it were Naraku's' head. Brenna nodded and ate her fish nervously. If she was wounded just by a snake demon, what could Naraku do to her? Kagome scooted closer to her, as if she could read Brenna's thoughts.

"Don't worry; we won't let Naraku do anything. Hey, maybe Inuyasha can give you some pointers!" They looked at Inuyasha expectedly. The hanyou looked at them, and then looked back to his fish.

"Don't die."

Brenna's shoulders drooped and answered back in a monotone voice,

"Gee, that's a real help." After they ate, the group settled down for some sleep. Inuyasha slept in his usual position, so did Miroku and Sango. Brenna set her sleeping bag a bit closer to Kagome's. Kagome was a sisterly and almost motherly figure in Brenna's eyes, so she made the blond feel a bit safer about facing Naraku. She looked around at all the sleeping faces of her friends, grateful for all of them. She then laid back down on her back and looked up at the stars. This life was so much different than the one she had before. It was more exciting than anything she experienced before. Smiling, she closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

* * *

A giant ruckus rudely woke Brenna up from sleep, she saw Inuyasha standing up with his sword drawn. The others also woke up and had their hands on their weapons. Miroku looked around for any signs of danger.

"What is it Inuyasha? Is it a demon?" Inuyasha growled and shot off in the opposite direction Naraku was supposedly was. Kagome's eyes went wide and immediately stood up.

"It's him!" Everyone else stood up as well, Brenna looked over at Kagome and asked in a worried voice.

"Who's him?" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and looked at Brenna.

"Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru."

**AF: Ooh! Cliff-hanger! Hey, what kind of story would it be if there wasn't any suspense? Don't worry, you'll see Sesshy soon! Please review, or not, it's your choice! And please, constructive criticism only. See yah next chapter! (I'll try to make it soon!) Hasta La Pasta!**


	4. Ch 4 Lord Stick-up-his-ass

**Ch. 4 Lord Stick-up-his-ass**

**AF: Ello' my lovelies! I hope you all like this chapter, Sesshy finally shows up! Yayz! Also, sorry if the characters seem OOC. I'm trying my hardest though. I'm also having the hardest case of writers block! *cries* I'll try to get over it though. Ok Kagome, you can do the disclaimer!**

**KH: Thanks! ArtistFox does not own anything except her own character.**

**AF: If I did own Inuyasha, the actual story would probably be a lot different and I would be a lot richer! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Brenna followed the others as they ran after Inuyasha, the sounds of battle reached her ears and she soon came to a clearing. The blond stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Inuyasha fighting a tall, full dog demon. Inuyasha charged with his sword drawn at the mysterious man.

"Die bastard!" The demon took a mighty leap away of Inuyasha's attack. The inu yokai's face showed no emotion as his claws shone green.

"Pathetic, as usual. As expected from a lowly half- demon." His voice was monotone, yet venom hid behind it. A green whip-like force shot from his claws and wrapped around Inuyasha's arm. The older demon pulled the hanyou forward, punching him in the gut. The wind escaped from Inuyasha's lungs with an 'Oof', and Inuyasha flung to the ground. The full dog demon looked at the fallen half-demon and sneered.

"You are a disgrace to dog demons. This Sesshomaru would be doing a favor destroying you." Inuyasha's head shot up and snarled. Jumping up, he charged and cried out,

"Go to hell!"

Brenna watched in horror as the other demon pulled out his sword and the metal clashed against his adversary's. She looked at Kagome, and was shocked to see her with a bored look on her face. The raven-haired girl noticed eyes glancing at her and looked over. She smiled in reassurance and said,

"Don't worry about those two. Inuyasha always picks a fight with Sesshomaru whenever he is in the area. They won't seriously harm each other though, this has happened many times before. They usually just fight awhile and then it's over." Brenna nodded, her face still holding some concern as she looked back over to the fighting brothers. She exclaimed to Kagome,

"So _that_ is Sesshomaru! Hmn, fierce looking bugger ain't he?" Golden eyes quickly glared over and met Brenna's blue ones. Apparently, he overheard her with his demon hearing. Oops. The blond nervously gulped and hid behind Kagome. Luckily, Inuyasha distracted Sesshomaru from his new-found prey as he used the wind scar. The full dog demon gracefully leapt out of the way and continued to fight. As they fought, Sesshomaru mocked,

"This Sesshomaru sees that you have found some more human filth to dirty yourself with." Inuyasha growled as he dodged the poison claws. Brenna heard the comment, her face grew angry and was about to march over to the overly-white jerk when a little girl's voice cried out.

"Kagome! Have you come to play with Rin?" A little girl about eight years old ran through the clearing towards the two women. Her black hair shining in the sunlight and a little yellow flower bouquet clenched in her tiny hands. Kagome's eyes lit up as she picked up the little girl.

"Of course Rin! I'll play with you! Oh, I want to introduce you to someone." Turning to face Brenna, Kagome set Rin down on the ground.

"Rin, this is Brenna. The newest addition to our group. Brenna, meet Rin. She's Sesshomaru's ward." Rin smiled, showing a missing tooth, she ran up and gave the blond a big hug.

"Nice to meet you, Brenna! You can play with us too!" Brenna gave a heart-warming smile, she loved children.

"Sure! What do you want to do?" The girls walked to a small patch of flowers where the Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were. Shippo was playing tag with Kilala. The girls sat down and Rin started to chatter instructions on how to make a flower crown. Shippo decided not to join them; he wasn't a big fan of making flower crowns.

Brenna picked some bright yellow flowers and started to weave. Rin was the talker of the small group; she talked about everything, the trees, clouds, and Lord Sesshomaru's two-headed pet dragon, Ah-Un. Brenna wasn't surprised to learn that Sesshomaru was Lord of the West. He had a certain air of authority around him.

A small crash was heard from the trees and Brenna looked over, startled. A small green imp burst from the trees and ran at the three girls, his voice so high pitched that it hurt Brenna's ears.

"Rin! What are you doing associating with these lowly humans! Stupid girl!" The imp suddenly had a large, egg shaped bump on his head. Brenna stooped above him with a furious face.

"How dare you call us that?! And don't speak to Rin like that, yah stupid toad!" The imp glared at her, but before he could open his mouth, the small woman picked him up and chucked him back into the forest. Giggling could be heard behind her and the blond turned around. Rin was rolling on her back, laughing at the funny scene.

"That showed Mister Jaken! He always wants to spoil my fun. But he is a nice person once you get to know him." Her giggles died down and she sat back up straight. Brenna sat back down and continued her flower crown, listing as Rin explained,

"Mister Jaken is Lord Sesshomaru's adviser of sorts. He always does what my lord tells him to do, but he gets pretty annoying some times. But he can be fun to play with." The little girl continued to chatter and Brenna glanced at the two demons fighting. They were still going at it, just not as vigorously as before. Relieved that the fighting was almost over, she finished her flower crown. She then carefully placed it on Rin's head. Rin smiled and placed her crown on Kagome's head, Kagome did the same for Brenna. Brenna gave a short laugh as she fell down on her back, looking up at the beautiful blue sky.

The sounds of battle suddenly stopped, Brenna shot back up and looked at the fighters. They stood face to face, but with their hands down. Brenna suddenly noticed that Sesshomaru had only one arm. She wondered how he lost it. The brothers glared at each other for a minute or so, and then Sesshomaru turned around and walked off, the sunlight glinting off his white hair.

"Rin, Jaken. Come." His no nonsense tone made Rin jump up. She gave a quick goodbye to Kagome and hugged Brenna and then took off. Jaken burst from the trees, again, and raced toward the dog demon, eagerly trying to please his lord. Brenna just looked as they took off, wondering what just happened. Brenna looked over at Kagome; she had stood up and stood beside Brenna. The miko just shrugged and walked over to Inuyasha to see if he was ok. Sango and Miroku walked up to her, she asked them,

"Why does Inuyasha hate Sesshomaru so much? I mean, I know of sibling rivalry but this is just ridiculous!" Miroku looked at her,

"Sesshomaru believes that Inuyasha was the cause of his father's death. He also despises him because of his human mother." Brenna eyes grew wide and the group set up food for lunch, Inuyasha still tense from the battle. Kagome passed some ramen to the blond, she looked over at Inuyasha, and he slowly nodded his head. Taking this as an ok, she started to explain the situation.

"Inuyasha's father fell in love with a human many years ago and they later had Inuyasha. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's father was wounded protecting his wife and child from people seeking their destruction. He was injured and he had to fight a giant demon later, and died in the act. Sesshomaru blames Inuyasha for his death, because if he was never born, his father wouldn't have gotten the injury protecting him. That injury prevented his father from living through the battle with the demon."

Inuyasha was quiet and was turned away from the group, everyone was quiet. Kagome cleared her throat and continued.

"Sesshomaru is also jealous that his father left the Tessaiga to Inuyasha, and left the Tenseiga, a sword that can bring people back from the dead. He has tried to take the Tessaiga from Inuyasha many times, the first time cost him his arm. Inuyasha cut it off with said sword. He has slowly stopped trying to take Inuyasha's sword, but I don't know if he will try again or not."

Brenna was trying to comprehend all the information given to her. Her face scrunched up and said in a loud voice,

"That's stupid! It's not Inuyasha's fault that his father married a human. And it certainly was not responsible for his death! What kind of damn idiot would think that?" Inuyasha snorted and turned to look at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Sesshomaru, that's who." Brenna gave a small sound of frustration and ate her raman grumpily. Miroku then spoke up,

"Now what? Naraku's scent is probably cold by now." Everyone nodded in agreement. Inuyasha stayed quiet for a moment.

"Heh, we still look for him. We'll go in the same direction I first caught his scent. We'll have the best luck that way."

* * *

The group was later on their way, in the direction that Inuyasha pointed out. Shippo was on Kagome's shoulders, looking through her bag. He pulled out a Ping-Pong pattle and turned to the miko.

"Hey, Kagome. What's this?" The girl smiled,

"It's a toy from my time. It's called a Ping-Pong pattle. You have to bounce the little rubber ball on the pattle as many times as you can. It's fun to keep track of how many bounces you get." Shippo gave a smile and started to bounce the ball on the pattle. It was a lot harder than it looked. After a while, of trying and failing, Shippo gave a small whine,

"This is really hard!" Brenna gave a small perverted smile.

"That's what she said!"

Kagome gave her a good smack across the head, and Shippo was left confused, not understanding the joke. Brenna eventually ended up with the pattle and was expertly bouncing the ball up and down. Shippo watched with awe as she did it with ease. When he asked how she did it, the blond smiled at him.

"Practice, Practice, Practice. I had a lot of free time on my hands before I fell into the well." She looked over at Inuyasha and gave a sly smile. She started to bounce the ball on the pattle into Inuyasha's back. It bounced off of him, back onto the pattle, and back to him. Brenna did this for a few minutes, earning some snickers from the group. Inuyasha's ears twitched agitatedly, he looked over his shoulder and gave Brenna a cold glare.

"Do you want to die?" Brenna gave him a toothy grin,

"Don't pretend like you don't love me, Yashy." She then gave Shippo the Ping-Pong pattle back. She hummed a tune and looked around. The only sound was the patter of Shippo's new toy.

* * *

Brenna was bored. Again. All the constant walking was getting old; she tried in vain to find something to entertain herself. Shippo stopped playing with the Ping-Pong pattle and was now riding on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku was talking to Inuyasha and Sango about directions. Brenna looked at Kagome; she seemed just as bored as she was. She poked her in the shoulder; the miko glanced at her and poked her back. This went on for a while, and Brenna was bored again.

The group had stopped for a quick rest, and Brenna decided to go to a nearby river fill a canteen with water. Kagome decided to join her. They walked in silence for a while, when they arrived at the water sore, they took their filled up their canteens and then sat down on the bank and put their feet in the cool river. The wind rustled Brenna's long hair and she looked out over the river. She spoke to Kagome,

"How does your family deal with you leaving to the feudal era. I mean, it's like seriously dangerous here." Kagome looked up at the clouds and sighed.

"My family was really accepting about this whole thing. My mom is worried about me though. She tries to hide it but I can still tell. My brother thinks that it is really cool that I get to go here, and grandpa goes crazy over all the history and what not." Brenna nodded and asked,

"What about your dad?" Kagome then got really quiet, her eyes turning a bit glassy.

"He died when I was four. He died in a car accident." Her voice was trembling the slightest bit. Brenna's face fell; her heart went out to her friend.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make your upset." Kagome's mouth lifted up in a small smile, she put her hand on the blond's shoulder.

"It's fine, you didn't know. What about you? Your parents are probably worried sick about you." Brenna looked down, her voice quiet.

"Both my parent's died when I was ten. They also were in a car accident. My grandmother died this year; I don't have any other family left." Kagome's mouth opened in shock and she hugged the blond. Brenna just chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey, it's fine. I have you guys now." Brenna then stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Alright! Let's cheer up and get back to the others! We're not much use if we break down crying!" Kagome smiled and Brenna helped her up. They walked back to the group with a spring in their step. The group then continued walking.

* * *

Hours later, Brenna found herself tending a warm fire under the stars. She stuck some deer meet onto sticks and stuck it over the fire. Thank goodness Inuyasha could hunt well. Shippo was coloring in a small coloring book that Kagome got him, and Kagome was talking to the others.

A loud slap reached the blond's ears; Sango stood up and marched over to where Brenna was. Her face was red with rage and embarrassment. Miroku started to nurse his slapped face. Brenna gave a small giggle, noticing the hand print left on his cheek. Sango fumed as she plopped on the ground and helped the blond with the food.

"Damn pervert. " She muttered angrily. Brenna just smirked and nodded.

"So Sango, you're a demon slayer right? Then why are you traveling with a half demon?" Sango looked at her and explained.

"To make a long story short, Naraku made my younger brother, Kohaku, kill our father and the rest of our team. Kohaku's memories were erased and he is now Naraku's servant. Also, Kohaku has a Shikon Jewel shard in him, and it is keeping him alive. Naraku fooled me into attacking Inuyasha and the others, but eventually joined them. We all have a reason to find Naraku. I need to save my brother; Miroku needs to cure his wind tunnel. Inuyasha I think has a few reasons. Revenge for Kikyo and to make sure Naraku doesn't get the Shikon Jewel."

Brenna looked over at Miroku, who was trying to make his cheek stop stinging.

"What do you mean by Miroku needs to 'cure his wind tunnel'?" Sango stopped what she was doing with the food and looked at the blond.

"Naraku cursed his grandfather with the wind tunnel. If Miroku doesn't kill Naraku, the curse will keep going; eventually the wind tunnel will destroy Miroku. If Naraku is dead, the curse will break." Brenna was shocked that Miroku's life had a time limit. Her eyes shone with determination,

"We will stop Naraku, I'm sure of it!" Sango smiled and agreed. Everyone was eating when an eerie light shone in the darkness of the trees. Weird snake-like things shone in the night sky, flying deeper into the forest. Inuyasha perked up and his eyes glued to where the light disappeared. He quickly looked over to Kagome. She didn't look at him; her mouth was in a tight line. She stiffly nodded, and Inuyasha's face showed guilt for a second and then he disappeared into the forest, following the light.

Everyone was quiet in the camp, Sango and Miroku awkwardly looked at Kagome, who stopped eating and put the food down. Shippo went over and sat down in her lap he hugged her arms around him and looked up at her.

"Inuyasha's a baka, Kagome. Don't let him get to you." Kagome's smile was so sad that Brenna's heart nearly broke. The blond went over and hugged her. She squeaked out,

"Where did he go?" Kagome chuckled darkly before anyone could answer.

"Those were Kikyo's shinidamachu, soul collectors. They take the souls of newly deceased girls and bring them to Kikyo to keep her alive. Whenever they are around, that means Kikyo is nearby." The way she spat out Kikyo's name made Brenna shiver.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo were in love when she was still alive. He still loves her, even though she is dead. The only reason why she is alive now is because a demon ogress was able to resurrect her using her grave soil and my soul. I was able to get my soul back, so now she relies on the souls of the deceased girls to keep her living. Inuyasha always goes running after Kikyo whenever she is near, even though she wants to take him to hell with her."

Kagome's voice was becoming strained. Brenna scowled,

"So, let me guess, she also acts like a bitch." Kagome smiled a fake smile.

"Pretty much." Brenna stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"Then I'm going to teach Inubaka a lesson. Kagome, hold my glasses!" Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"As entertaining as it would be. I wouldn't like to see you hurt. Kikyo can be dangerous." Brenna frowned and marched off into the forest. Sango made a move to stop her, but Miroku stopped her.

"Let's let Brenna go. Inuyasha could be taught a thing or two. Besides, Brenna can take care of herself." Kagome and Sango hoped he was right.

* * *

Brenna marched through the forest, hopelessly lost. The light disappeared and she had no clue of where to go. Grumbling to herself, she looked around,

"I'm such a fucking idiot! Marching into the forest without any way of getting back! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She then tripped over a tree root. Cursing, she immediately scrambled up.

"Damn it!

"Such coarse language for a human woman."

Brenna yelped in surprise and spun around and saw the owner of the voice. Sesshomaru stood among the trees, the moonlight making him look more terrifying.

"So, you are the new human the hanyou is traveling with. Hmn, this Sesshomaru was expecting a fighter, not some weakling girl who stupidly gets herself lost in a forest." His voice had no emotion, but his eyes mockingly shone at her. Normally she would have been intimidated by him, but tonight she was in no mood for this. Her eyes blazing, she yelled at him.

"Listen here, asshole! I have no patience for your shit right now! And I especially don't need any insults from your stupid face. So, dear sir, I suggest you leave me the fuck alone!"

The next thing she knew, she was pinned to a tree, his strong hand wrapped around her neck. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his eyes glinted with murder as his voice spoke out with venom,

"Do not speak to this Sesshomaru like that, human! You shall speak to me with respect! I should kill you now and be done with it!" Brenna smirked, her eyes sparkling with defiance. Her anger making her not think straight.

"Do it. I dare you! You're probably too much of a puppy! I can take you on any day!" Her hands were now gripping his, trying to lessen his grip. Sesshomaru glared at her, she did the same to him. They stayed like that for what seemed to be eternity. He suddenly let her go; she dropped to the ground with a thud. She started to cough and rub her neck, smirking she looked up at him.

"I knew you couldn't do it. Maybe someday you'll get enough guts to take on a measly human." A slap echoed through the forest, Sesshomaru growled at the insolent human who dared to defy him, his hand still raised above his head.

"You shall learn to hold your tongue, wench! Be grateful this Sesshomaru is merciful!" Brenna smirked at him, her bangs darkening her face. Her eyes were shining with a crazy light.

"I'm not part of your group, so you can't control me, bitch!" Sesshomaru gave a dangerous growl and flexed his claws. Brenna jumped up and pulled out her dagger she had hidden in her pocket. She lunged at him, her knife waving wildly.

"If you want a fight, I'm right here! Let's see what you got!" Sesshomaru smirked and sliced at her. She jumped out of the way and slashed with her knife, missing his shoulder by an inch. Growling he grabbed her arm and flung her into a tree. Chuckling darkly, Brenna slowly got up; her mouth was in a twisted smile. A small voice in her mind urged her to fight, to kill, to let his blood flow through her fingers. Sesshomaru lunged at her. She ducked and swung her knife at his gut. Their fight lasted about an hour, going back and forth. Sesshomaru managed to hit Brenna into a tree. She slid down the tree, large dent she created made her cringe. She shook her head, the crazed look in her eyes disappeared. Sesshomaru just looked at the human who dared to attack him. He waited to see what she would do.

Brenna stood up and lifted up her head to glare into his eyes. She noticed he was more than a head taller than her. Common sense started to regain her brain again. She realized the danger she was in, but she couldn't let him know that. They both stayed silent for a moment, and then the dog demon spoke.

"You are annoyingly persistent, girl. But even this Sesshomaru is surprised you managed to live this long. I shall take my leave. The next time we meet, your head will roll, wretch." He turned around and disappeared into the trees, his long hair swaying and glinting in the moon light.

Brenna was breathing heavily; the whole battle had been a blur of red and white. She wasn't quite sure what happened. The strange voice in her head was gone. Swaying slightly, she checked over her body for wounds. Several cuts and slashes covered her body, blood seeped through her clothes. She heard her friends calling out for her. She stumbled through the trees in search of them.

* * *

Kagome and the others had been in the camp waiting for Brenna and Inuyasha to return. When Inuyasha returned alone, alarms rang in the miko's head. The group went searching for Brenna, and when Inuyasha smelled Sesshomaru, panic filled her. Inuyasha left out that he could smell blood; he didn't want to worry Kagome. The miko cried out when she saw her friends form stumbling through the trees. She ran to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Brenna! What happened to you! We were all worried! Sesshomaru is in the area!" Brenna gave a short laugh and leaned on Kagome for support as they walked back to camp.

"Yeah, I had a little run in with Lord Stick-up-his-ass." Inuyasha snorted with laughter at her nick name for Sesshomaru. Kagome made a small choking noise of shock. Miroku walked up to the blond.

"Lady Brenna, are you alright?" Brenna nodded.

"Yeah, other than a few cuts and bruises. I was actually the one to provoke him to attack. Heh heh…" Kagome glared at her and adjusted Brenna's grip on her.

"You shouldn't have done that! He could've killed you!" Brenna glanced at the girl.

"Relax. All I did was call him an asshole. And maybe I started a fight." Kagome nearly had a heart attack. Inuyasha on the other hand smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Heh! Who knew you had the guts to stand up to that bastard. Someone needed to knock him down a peg. I'm impressed." Brenna smiled

"Thanks Yasha."

The group got back to their camp and Brenna sat down and let Kagome do her bandages. Everyone was now talking and joking around. One by one, everyone fell asleep. Brenna fell asleep next to Kagome. The miko looked at her friend. She was so happy she had someone from her own time here in the feudal era. It was nice to have someone to talk to, who understood about her time. Everything changed when Brenna fell through the well. The miko was grateful for that change. Smiling, Kagome fell asleep.

**AF: Yuss! Another chapter down! I know Sesshy was a jerk, but hey, first meetings can't always be perfect. Sorry for those who like mushy first meetings, but that just ain't my style. Well, I hoped you liked it. I have no clue when the next chapter will be out. School will be starting again soon, so I probably won't have that much free time. I'll try to get it out soon though. I hope you all have an awesome day! See yah later. Review, or not, it's your choice. (P.S. If any of you have suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them! ) Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting Spidey-Widey

**Ch. 5 Meeting Spidy-Widey**

**AF: Allo' Poppets! Nice to see you again! After several days of horrible writers block, I finally came up for ideas for the next few chapters! Personally, I'm excited with how this story is going to turn out! And Naraku is in this chapter! Let's hear a round of applause!**

***Cricket noises***

**AF:*Laughs awkwardly* Ok then. Well, I couldn't kidnap-I mean, find any guest stars to do the disclaimer, so I'll do it myself! *Ahem* ArtistFox does not own anything other than her own character. (It's just not the same when I have to do it myself. *Sob*) Oh, and sorry if the characters are totally OOC; I'm still working on it. I'm also sorry if my character is Mary Sue-ish. I'm trying not to make her like one, but if she is, sorry! Ok, now, on with ze story!**

Lord Sesshomaru strode through the forest; Jaken and Rin were following him from a distance. His thoughts where of the previous night. The human girl he fought was slightly different from other humans. At first glance, she seemed like any other helpless girl, blundering loudly through a forest with no sense of direction. But when she attacked him, it was like a totally different person took her place. Her aura darkened slightly and her scent turned lightly sour. The dog demon snorted, the wind blowing his long hair back.

'How infuriating. That wench would be dead by now if my beast hadn't interfered.' His beast had surprisingly held him back when he was going to deliver a deadly blow.

_Sesshomaru smirked inwardly as he dodged another attack. The human had obviously never fought before. He was slightly impressed at how well she was holding out. She ducked as he took another swipe. He jumped to the side as she thrust with her knife. His eyes narrowed at his prey. _

'_This has been amusing, but the wretch has insulted this Sesshomaru. I shall kill her now.' Poison gathered in his claws and the dog demon poised for the kill. A raspy voice in his head stopped him._

'_**No! Must not kill! Must live!' **_

_Sesshomaru eyes widened a tad and blocked another attack. He inwardly glared at the bothersome interference. _

'_Stay out of this, beast. This does not concern you.' His beast snorted._

'_**Fool! Not you sense the power? Human is not normal! She might be useful! Must live!' **__Sesshomaru's mouth turned into a small scowl. _

'_How can a human be useful to this Sesshomaru? They are pathetic!' His beast growled,_

'_**Must not kill! Be useful! MUST NOT KILL!' **__Sesshomaru nearly winced at the loud voice in his head. He grudgingly obeyed and let the girl live. _

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

A little voice broke the dog demon from his thoughts. He looked at his ward, she was riding on Ah-Un and her eyes shone with curiosity.

"What are you thinking about?" The small green imp who was walking next to them squawked and hit Rin on the head with his staff.

"Stupid girl! You don't ask about Mi Lord's internal questionings!" The imp then went flying into the forest when Sesshomaru kicked him. Rin giggled and turned to her lord.

"Are you planning on where we are going next, Lord Sesshomaru?" The demon looked at the small child and nodded. He then turned around and kept walking. When the group stopped a while on, Rin spoke up again.

"Lord Sesshomaru? May I please go find something to eat?" Sesshomaru gave a nod and an 'hmn'. The child smiled, thanked him, and ran off into the forest.

Rin smiled and hummed to herself as she picked berries from a bush. She thought about the nice lady Miss Kagome introduced to her.

'I would like to play with her again! She was nice!' Giggling to herself, she popped a few berries into her mouth. A rustling in the bushes made her freeze. Rin slowly turned and tried not to scream, her eyes widened with fright. In front of her, a giant beetle-like demon clacked its claws hungrily. The berries fell out of her hands and she turned and ran. The demon chased after her, intent on getting its meal.

"Lord Sesshomaru! HELP ME!"

Rin's scream reached Lord Sesshomaru's ears and he immediately stood up. Death would come to whoever dared to bring fear to his ward. He flew off into the direction of her scream, immediately he saw the demon cornering Rin against a tree. With one slice, the demon was decapitated. Rin's eyes looked up at Sesshomaru with adoration shining in her eyes. She gave him the biggest smile she had.

"Thank you, My Lord!" Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up. When he got back to the camp, he set Rin down on Ah-Un. He took up the road again; Jaken had somehow found them again. Sesshomaru's focus was on the road when his beast's voice appeared in his head again.

'**Ward needs protection.' **Sesshomaru, for once in his life, agreed with his beast. Rin needed protection for when he was not around. He needed to find Rin a caretaker.

'**Girl can protect her.' **Sesshomaru mentally glared at his beast.

'Which female are you suggesting?'

'**Baka! Girl with light hair! One who insulted you! Girl you fought last night! Girl-' **

Sesshomaru silenced his beast.

'I understand which wench you are referring to! But I refuse to seek her aid! She is an insult to this Sesshomaru!' The beast grumbled in its throat.

'**Stop stubbornness! She take care of Rin! Get her!'** Sesshomaru mentally shook his head.

'I refuse! She is part of that hanyou's group! I shall not have one who travels with him to join my group!' His beast glared at him.

'**Baka! She perfect! Go get her!'** Sesshomaru refused once again and pushed the voice to the back of his head, his beast grumbling in its own mind.

* * *

Brenna grumbled as she clung to Kilala's giant form. Inuyasha had finally caught Naraku's scent again. He was running through the forest with Kagome on his back. Brenna, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all rode on Kilala as she soared through the air with fire trailing behind them. A purple swirl stood menacingly in front of them. She could hear Inuyasha's yelling as the giant cat flew closer to the ground. The blond jumped off and looked at the figure in front of them. At first glance it looked like a giant white baboon. She looked closer and saw it was a man dressed like a baboon.

'That's just great! A former asylum patient! Hey, everyone! Circus is in town!' Said baboon smirked at Inuyasha.

"Ku ku ku. It looks like my prey came to me for once. Hello Inuyasha. Still mad about Kikyo I assume?

The half demon growled and drew his sword.

"This is the day you die Naraku! Wind scar!" The white energy beam shot at the man. The figure jumped out of the way and the baboon pelt slipped off. A dark man with long black hair stood at his full height, gross green tentacles slimed out of his back. Brenna nearly barfed at the scene.

"What _is _he?!" The figure's attention turned to her. Brenna mentally cursed herself.

'Shit! What's up with me and bad first impressions with dangerous people?" Naraku smirked as he dodged another one of Inuyasha's attack.

"So, you have another toy to play with. Huh, Inuyasha?" His tentacles shot out and tried to knock Inuyasha down.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's giant boomerang swirled through the air and sliced off a few tentacles. Brenna managed to slice off a few herself with her scythe. She laughed and Kagome looked at her strangely.

"Heh heh, sushi!"

Kagome yelled at her as she dodged the appendages.

"Now's not the time, Brenna!" The blond saw the tentacles sneaking up on Sango behind her back. Taking a deep breath, the girl charged, her scythe raised to attack.

"FOR NARNIA! BIA-TCH!" She sliced the tentacles and they went flying. Goop splattered her face.

"…..yuck…" Naraku then managed to wrap his tentacles around Kagome's ankles and pierced her chest with them. The miko screamed in pain and Inuyasha whipped around.

"KAGOME!" He tried to run to her but Naraku the Asshole got in his way. Brenna ran to her friend's side. She stood in front of Kagome and raised her scythe above her head; the crazed light entered her eyes again. Naraku was slightly surprised at what he saw. The aura around the blond-headed girl changed. Its strange pinkish-gold color darkened. Mixtures of black seeped in. He smirked; maybe he should look into this. Brenna glared at his smirk and got ready for his attack. Suddenly, a tactical shot through the ground and shot towards the blond. Brenna gasped, it was moving too fast for her to do anything. She winced, ready for the pain.

A splurting sound echoed through the clearing, goop splattered on her face once again. She opened one eye and almost cried out in shock. In front of her stood Sesshomaru. The very being who wanted to kill her earlier, now saved her life. Everyone stared in shock, the dog demon sniffed in distaste as he looked at Naraku. His poison whip shot out and cut the figure in half. Brenna gasped.

'Oh come on! Was it that easy?" A groan came from the group as they saw where Naraku fell. In his place lay a broken little doll like figurine. Miroku scowled at it,

"Just one of Naraku's puppets!" Inuyasha growled, and he dashed to Kagome, pushing Brenna out of the way.

"Oof! Hey! Watch it doggy!" Miroku walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we thank you for saving Lady Brenna." Sesshomaru gave an 'Hmn' and turned to walk away. Brenna knew she had to say something; he just saved her life for gosh sakes.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" He paused for a second and glared at her over his shoulder. Brenna rubbed the dirt with her foot and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Uh, thanks. Yah know, for saving my ass." The cold demon lord just gave a small growl and stalked off into the trees. Brenna stood there, dumbfounded that he didn't kill her. The situation came back to her and she twirled around to Kagome.

"Kags! How is the wound?" The miko looked at her and gave a small smile-like grimace.

"I'll live. I just need to wrap this and I'll be good to go." Shippo and Sango were wrapping her wounds; Shippo was really worried for his mother-figure. Inuyasha stood beside them and snorted.

"We're not going anywhere until you're better Kagome! Stupid idiot! Why did ya let yourself get hurt, damn wench?!" Kagome's eye twitched and she took a deep breath, Inuyasha squeaked and winced.

"SIT!" Dust flew as the hanyou was pounded into the ground. Shippo and Brenna sniggered. Sango then spoke, looking up from the bandages at Brenna.

"What I'm wondering is, why did Sesshomaru save you? I thought he wanted to kill you? He even saved us a lot of trouble by getting rid of that puppet!" Brenna sat down next to Kagome, digging through the miko's bag for lunch. Her face showed her confusion.

"I have no idea. One minute he acts like I took away his chew toy, and the next he is Mister Night In Shining Armor!" Brenna continued to cook up some raman, listing to Kagome's and Shippo's chattering and also deep in her own thoughts.

* * *

Sesshomaru angrily stormed through the trees, not even bothering to wait for his pack. The demon lord was, to simply put it, really pissed off.

'Beast! I told you not to interfere!' The beast smirked and it spoke with its raspy voice.

'**Golden-head is perfect protector. She will join us!" **Sesshomaru snarled.

'How is that weak, pathetic human a 'perfect protector'?! She can barely protect herself let alone other members of her pack!'

'**She dangerous when loved ones are in danger. With training, she can be powerful! She willing to put others before herself. Caretaker she will be for ward!' **The beast's voice was as smooth and convincing as it could be. Sesshomaru sighed loudly through his nose. He just couldn't win over his beast sometimes! It was so infuriating he would kill his beast if he could!

'Fine beast! The next time we see this wretch, we shall ask her.' His beast smiled in victory,

'**Not ask, order!'** Sesshomaru growled and kept walking, angry at himself for letting his beast win.

* * *

In his secret hut, Naraku watched the battle scene play out through his puppet, smirking as the dog demon destroyed it. He stood up and strode toward the library. He knew his books would say something about the strange new human that annoying Inuyasha found. With such a strange aura, he knew there was something he could use to his advantage!

Picking up an old and forgotten book that was crammed far into an old bookshelf, he examined the mark on the front. It was a dark red eye with black swirls inside the iris. The book itself was dusty and falling apart, showing it's obvious great age. Naraku laughed quietly to himself as he flipped it open, this book always seemed useless and slipped from his mind ages ago, now it can show its purpose! He came across a certain chapter and a small smile worked its way onto his face.

The smile grew and grew until Naraku's face was twisted in a giant sick smile. His eyes twinkled with dark thoughts as he read.

"Perfect!"

**AF: Dun Dun Duuunnnn! Naraku is planning something EEEEVVVVIIIILLLLL! :D And Sesshy's having problems with his beast! Let's see how this plays out, shall we? Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than the others. Remember, Review, or not, it's your choice! See yah later! Bye!**


End file.
